Pictures of You
by Promising
Summary: Oneshot. Amu can't think of anything to write her report on, but a few photographs from a certain cat gives her the perfect inspiration. Amuto all the way.


**Okay… so then this is my first fanfiction. Ever. Well at least on this site; I used to write a few drabbles in the margins of my notebooks in class, but that's about it.**

**Don't hate? Even if it's horrible?**

**No charas… because… just because. Ha.

* * *

**

Amu sighed as she drummed her fingers on the desk in front of her. She honestly hated her classes. It was the day of her birthday, and _what_ was she expected to be doing on such a wonderful night of the year? Well, to her it certainly shouldn't have been sitting, locked inside her bedroom, and writing a report.

That was exactly the problem. She shouldn't be having to have to do this, yet she was. She _hated_ this assignment. Write a report about a place, outside of Japan, that she really wanted to go to.

_What if I don't have a place I want to go to? _She thought to herself, irritated. _What if I'm happy with exactly what I've got here, in Tokyo?_

She sighed once more, twirling a pen with her fingers. The report was due tomorrow … and she still hadn't even thought of a place yet.

Letting out a huge groan, Amu suddenly jumped up and flopped onto her bed. Her head hit the pillow, and she felt her hidden stash shuffle around slightly under there.

Amu quickly sat up and lifted up her pillow. The envelopes under there had all somehow opened themselves up, and all of the photographs inside spilled out. Amu slowly began picking the photos up one at a time, taking her time to place them back into the envelopes.

The receiving address on each of the envelopes was the exact same; Amu's house. But the return address was never the same. One might say from somewhere in Germany; another from China. Some didn't even have a return address written.

Even so, Amu always knew who they were from: Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Her friend… or something _more_, as she hoped… that had left Japan almost a year ago in search of his father. Even though there was a mass distance in between them, Ikuto still managed to stay in touch with her, with countless letters and pictures of all the places he had been.

Amu soon found herself picking up the one labeled "France", and pulling out the various pictures inside. There were so many photos; "France" was probably the most stuffed envelope out of all of them. There were some of the Eifel tower, some of the hotel room Ikuto was staying in, some of the 'different' foods that he ate. There were so many of them …

… Almost enough to write a whole report on what Ikuto had seen.

The idea finally clicked in her head, and Amu quickly leapt back up to her desk, and began furiously typing everything she could as quickly as she could.

**The next morning…**

Amu pressed the 'print' button on her computer, a confident smile adorning her face. She had stayed up pretty late to do this, but she was confident that she could get a good grade.

As she walked towards the printer, she realized that she might've accidentally hit print twice. She quickly shrugged it off. She could just leave one here at home and deal with it when she got back.

After getting herself ready, she quickly hurried off to school.

**

* * *

**

Ikuto climbed onto the balcony of his little pink strawberry, not surprised when he saw that there was nobody there. Amu was probably still in school; she would be back later. Besides, he knew from past experiences that Amu never locked her balcony door, might as well let himself in.

He wandered around the room, smiling slightly when he realized that it wasn't much different from when he had left the city. The only different things were probably the new computer and printer on the desk, as well as a change in the posters plastered on the walls.

But the printer had something inside of it…

Ikuto raised his eyebrows as he walked towards it. Was forgetful Amu still as forgetful as before? Had she mistakenly left some homework in there by mistake?

He picked up the papers lying inside, and curiously began flipping through them. It was an essay about how much Amu had wanted to go to France, complete with the pictures that _Ikuto_ had taken while there.

The smile on his face was larger than before. Amu was actually using the pictures from him for her homework. At least now he knew they were good for something.

Placing the papers back into the printer, he walked across the room and settled down on Amu's bed. It had been a long flight back, and he was pretty tired. Might as well take advantage of the fact that Amu wasn't there and take a short nap...

**

* * *

**

Amu walked into her room, throwing her school bag to the ground. Now that her big report was done, all she really had left was the small homework. Stuff that she could do within a few minutes… later.

She took a seat on her bed, frowning at it's odd lumpiness. She shifted her position, still not satisfied with the way her bed felt today.

"Do you mind?" A groggy voice muttered. "I'm trying to sleep here…"

Amu's eyes widened as she suddenly sat up, her head spinning as she tried to find out who just said that.

"Right here," The voice said again. Amu turned around and saw Ikuto, rubbing his eyes sleepily as he sat up in her bed.

"I-Ikuto?!" Amu stammered as she began to blush. "W-What are you doing h-here?!"

Ikuto smirked at her.

"Well," He explained. "I wasn't about to miss my little ichigo's birthday, was I? Even though I'm a day late…"

Amu felt a few small butterflies beginning to flutter in her stomach.

"But… weren't you looking for your dad?" She asked. Ikuto nodded.

"Yeah…" He said "But I knew that of all days, I should at least be here today for you."

"You really mean that?" Amu asked. Ikuto shrugged.

"That," He told her. "And I still need to give you your present. So close your eyes."

Amu did as she was told. Ikuto got up, and pulled out a necklace from his pocket. He silently looped it around her neck and clipped it on the back. Then he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Amu's eyes flew open.

"Was that my gift?" She asked quietly. "The kiss?"

Ikuto smiled at her.

"Half of it," He said. "The other half is that. I bought it while in America, and I thought you might like it."

He pointed to the necklace on Amu's neck. Amu smiled sheepishly.

"Oh…" She murmured. "It's really pretty… but…"

"But what?" Ikuto asked. He had really hoped that Amu would like what he got her.

"But I liked the kiss better," Amu said, fighting a smile. Ikuto couldn't help but smile back.

"Well then," He suggested. "How about another one then?"

* * *

**Okay, so like I said. This is my first fanfic, ever. So lay low on the criticism please! And I promise to reply to **_**every single review I get**_**, so review please!**


End file.
